This He Vowed
by CatyCrisis
Summary: She was the only mortal that Loki would ever love. Loki/OC.


No one was more suitable as to hold him in such intimate ways as this mortal was. Gods -Demi or not- have been able to find the scarce mortal man or mortal woman that could with stand the full force of their passion.

The Grecian Gods had the most beautiful men and women for their taking so that, no matter what, the child would come out beautiful in every right until it's death where it would join their Godly father or mother in the afterlife.

The Egyptian Gods had the purest of soul's to take their passion out on. The soul's, no matter what God came to them, would never change once a child was created or birthed by them. The child ensuring that it's mother or father would be able to pass all tests to see Osiris in the afterlife.

The Norse Gods. The men and women that they took had unyielding faith, were beautiful in every right, and were pure right do to the rose of their lips.

Loki had found the one woman that could satisfy him for eternity. But she was just a mere mortal. A mortal who's only purpose is to give him son's and daughter's. Son's and daughter's worthy of being King's and Queen's.

Loki set up on his elbow, his naked waist covered by the satin deep purple sheets of her bed. She was sleeping so soundly that no one would suspect that this unearthly pale beauty was asleep. They'd think she was a porcelain statue that would never break.

She had told him that many of the men that she had allowed to sleep in her bed before had thought her a Goddess. Many had tried taking her while she slept, but they were always faced with a demon when they tried.

Loki had been the only successful one to bed her, and she had willingly let him.

He lightly touched the curve of her hip as he admired her body further. Even though he had touched every inch while they copulated he still couldn't get enough of her skin. He doubted even Thor would be able to stop admiring Jane, Thor's mortal woman, when she was in the nude from the waist up.

Her soft dark brown curls beckoned to be touched, but he wouldn't dare remove his hand from her soft, perfectly flawless skin.

She groaned softly and cuddled more into Loki as she slept. Her head laid on her hands while her arms circled her head, and hid the most intimate part of her well endowed breasts that Loki had been able to cherish while they mated with one another.

Mortal's talk about safe sex, not to get pregnant at a young age, and that sexually transmitted diseases would kill them. Asgardian's and God's alike have never heard of such things as sexually transmitted diseases since they never existed in their world's. Asgardian's only copulated with the one they were married to or the mortal that was to pass on the God's gene's. Never anyone else for it was strictly forbidden, and all God's listened well to that law.

He bent his head down softly so he could place a gentle kiss on his maiden's head. He would have to shut out his weakness soon so that his plan of dominating the Earth could commence once again.

He wished he could hide her away from the chaos that would erupt around her, but the only thing that he could think to do was send her to Asgard with hopes that Odin would take her in, and protect her from the mistakes he would be making.

He could already feel that she was going to become pregnant, and he wanted nothing more than to be there when they were born, but, once he was either defeated or he destroyed The Avengers, he knew he'd never be able to see them be born or grow up.

A single tear leaked from his right eye as he pulled her sleeping form toward him more.

That night, Loki counted his blessings before he got ready for the next morning where he would wage war from atop Stark Tower, aiming to destroy everything that his beauty loved, and crushing The Avengers and his brother where they stand.

The fighting went on, and there wasn't an instant where Loki wasn't thinking of what his little mortal woman was doing at that moment. He was wondering if she was watching the carnage that he was creating...or if she was apart of it.

For a moment, after the green giant threw him around like a rag doll, he lay there hoping -nay- **pleading** that she didn't go to her human job that morning so that she may be safe. He pleaded that she was in a building that hadn't been crumpled to the ground or invaded by the Chitauri.

But, he knew, his mortal woman would be able to fight back or keep herself safe. She was as strong as she was beautiful, and there were few mortal woman like her. The red-haired Black Widow standing just below his love's level of fierceness.

University Teacher or not, she could hand the asses to the best of men, and he was damn proud to call her his.

He soon blacked out from the extensive beating that he received from the Hulk.

Some time later, he woke up and came face to face with all of the Avengers read to kill him if he so much as tried to attack them.

"I think I'll have that drink now" Loki said as he got up as far as he could without nicking Agent Barton's arrow.

Through the process of S.H.I.E.L.D. putting restraints on him and then adding a human muzzle to his mouth for extra security so that he wouldn't be able to do any spells on them, he thought of his beautiful woman. His eyes didn't show it to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents or The Avengers, but he was.

He wanted to tell her that he loved her one last time before he was teleported away back to Asgard where his punishment, surely, wouldn't be light. It'd be fit for a traitorous King, a God not worthy of his title. It'd be fit for Loki himself. The Mischief marker that's only weakness was love. Yet no one, not even his brother, knew about this weakness, because he had never shown it to anyone, but his beloved.

"Loki!" a angel's voice called out as he gripped the chamber that held onto the Tesseract.

His muzzled head looked over to see his angel running to them, she was a cherished sight. Her flowing dark brown hair soaring with the wind as she fought to get to him. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that had escorted the Avengers team to the teleportation spot eventually slowed her down to a stop.

"I love you!" she cried out to him as she went to her knee's and began to tarnish the undeserving ground with her tears of love and heart break.

"What's this?" Tony asked as he shifted his gaze from the beautiful, no doubt about that, woman that was kneeling on the ground to the Demi-god that was restrained, and ready to teleport to Asgard.

Loki paid no mind to the unarmed Avenger as he set his sights on his beloved. He begged for her to look into his eyes so he could send her a last message before he was forced away from her.

She looked up at him with tears still flooding her eyes, _I love you_ Loki said to her before Thor got tired of waiting and twisted his side of the chamber.

His last sight was of his beloved mortal was her sad face, her eyes the color of a disrupted ocean, the blue made his heart clench, and, as he moved through space, he closed his eyes, and replayed the last night he had with her, before he sealed his fate.

He, like Thor, would never be able to love another mortal ever again for she was his one and only love. The one that would make him escape from punishment, and try everything in his power to return to her.

**_This he vowed._**


End file.
